


Яд

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Любовь — это яд. Он сладок, но убивает не хуже любого другого» Дж. Мартин.<br/>написано на FB-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яд

Одни австралийцы назвали своего сына «Автобус №16». Придурки! Если пацан дотянет до совершеннолетия, наверняка возьмет себе что-то простое и распространенное, вроде Якоба, чтобы не выделяться.

Мой родитель не такой изобретательный, мне было легче. Но все равно лет с тринадцати я представляюсь всем Джеком. Так проще.

«Джек Мормонт, Нью-Скотланд Ярд, второй отдел» — так было до той дурацкой истории, после которой терпение у начальства лопнуло, а у меня лопнула страховка. 

Выходного пособия хватило на месяц чистейшего "Хайленд Парка". Ну может изредка я разбавлял его содовой, хотя это полнейшая ересь. "Хайленд Парк" проникает в жилы и потом сразу в мозг, как лучший в мире эликсир счастья.

Психоаналитик моей жены, бывшей жены, сказал как-то, что это побег от реальности и от недовольства собой. Я долго смеялся, когда узнал, что Лин платит этому хмырю за провозглашение таких банальностей. И почти не удивился, когда она сбежала с ним в Вегас.

Я не заливаю свое горе, как можно подумать. Никакое горе просто невозможно ощущать, третий день не вылезая из заведения Пита Соммерса в Хаммерсмите. Знаете, такая большая оранжевая вывеска на улице королевы Анны. Правда само заведение – дрянь и называется чудно: «Иллирио». Но мне ли выбирать? 

Эта странная девица сама подсела ко мне. 

— Денег нет, — сразу сказал я, — и ты мне сцену загораживаешь. 

— Тебе стакан интереснее, — ответила она, вынула изо рта жвачку и сунула руку под столик. Совсем малолетка со школьными привычками, подумал я. Ладно, Джек, только не позволяй ей обчистить свои карманы. Не то чтобы там было что-то ценное, кроме ключей от квартиры, в которой тоже уже осталось мало. 

Девчонка была маленькая, плоскогрудая и какая-то белесая. Короткий белый ежик, брови тоже белые, прямо глиста. Только глаза большие, красивые и темные, словно у куклы. 

— У моего брата к тебе деловое предложение, Джек. Хорошее предложение, не советую отказываться. 

Я заржал — так она серьезно это сказала, губы еще так плотно сжала. 

— Не отказывайся, Джек. Не в твоем положении бросаться такими партнерами, как Виз Таргариен. 

— Что ты знаешь про мое положение?

— Ты в полной жопе, — радостно сказала она. — Это все знают. 

Тут мне нечего было отвечать. В жопе так в жопе, глубина провала — это никому ненужные нюансы. 

— О'кей, — сказал я, допив оставшийся в стакане вискарь, — ты, стало быть, Дени Таргариен, младшая сестра этого выскочки. И он подослал тебя ко мне, надеясь, что мои мозги окончательно растворились в спирте, и я западу на такую… куклу. 

— Ты слишком самонадеян, Джек. Я просто довезу тебя до дома, потому что тебе надо проспаться перед делом. А по дороге изложу суть. Спать я с тобой не собираюсь.

Я потер лоб, не зная как реагировать на такую откровенность. И еще потому, что в голове у меня шумело от алкоголя и уродливой барной музыки. 

— Давай, пошли, — скомандовала она, и я послушался.

Когда я поднялся, она оказалась еще меньше. Сзади на тонкой шее с выступающими позвонками чернела татуировка в виде трехголового дракона. 

Я все-таки был здорово пьян, потому что перед глазами все плыло и она, эта девчонка Таргариен, плыла впереди, словно в замедленной съемке. 

Она на ходу слегка повернула голову, проверяя, иду ли я за ней, и дракон на ее шее изогнулся, как живой. 

— Осторожнее, медведь! 

Это я чуть не свалился на соседний столик, так меня повело. Сидевшие там раскрашенные трансы заверещали фальцетом. 

Девица остановилась, и вдруг поднырнула мне под руку, схватила за ремень.

— Держись, Джек, — сказала она мне со смехом, — до моей машины недалеко.

От ее волос пахло миндалем. 

Мы приволоклись на стоянку, она пикнула сигнализацией и свалила меня на сиденье своего Астон Мартина. Припонтованная штучка. Интересно, откуда у ее братца деньги на такой шик? 

— Если соберешься блевать, — сказала Дени, сунув мне в колени бумажный пакет из Макдака. 

Она так резко вдавила педаль газа, что я даже обрадовался пакетику. 

— Ну как, ты в состоянии меня выслушать? — спросила она, повертев зеркало заднего вида. Вот бабам всегда надо видеть себя, прихорашиваться, черт побери. Даже если разговариваешь с такой никчемной пьянью, как я. 

— Давай, выкладывай, — сказал я, стараясь дышать глубже и не смотреть на смазанный от скорости пейзаж за окном.

— Мой брат недавно заключил сделку с одним очень богатым человеком, Джек. Наша семья когда-то была очень влиятельной, ты знаешь. 

— Только от этого остался пшик, когда твоего чертового отца упекли в психушку. 

Она поморщилась. 

— Я бы тебя ударила, если бы мне не нужно было держать руль, — сказала она зло. — Но если ты еще раз ляпнешь что-то подобное о моей семье, я плюну на безопасность и разобью тебе нос локтем. 

Она повернулась, глянула на меня своими инопланетными глазами и улыбнулась. Ясно было, что она сделает, как говорит, так что я прикусил язык.

— Нам нужна информация, Джек, — продолжила она, когда убедилась, что до меня дошла ее отповедь, — информация по проекту «Кхаласар». 

Проектом «Кхаласар», связанным с русскими деньгами, второй отдел Ярда занимался два года назад. Меня трясли в числе всех сотрудников, имевших доступ, когда обнаружилась утечка. Но я был чист. Тогда. 

Тут меня накрыло, и я все-таки воспользовался бумажным пакетом. 

— С чего ты и твой братец решили, что я буду делиться с вами такими секретами? — спросил я, утерев рот рукавом. 

Дени не ответила, только пожала плечами и остановилась ровно у моих дверей.

— Зайдешь? — спросил я, пытаясь придать своему голосу небрежную развязность.

— Мне придется, — сказала она, — кто-то должен доволочь тебя до постели.

Едва я вылез из машины, как меня опять зашатало. Дени бесцеремонно запустила руку мне в карман, вытащила ключи и отперла двери. Я опустился на ступеньки. 

— Я, наверное, немного подышу воздухом, — сказал я.

— Черта с два, — ответила она, и пошла отгонять свой Астон на стоянку. 

Я вытащил сигареты и закурил.

Реальность вокруг меня дрожала, словно пораженный паркинсоном старик. Я вдыхал дым дешевых сигарет, смешанный с влажным лондонским воздухом и не мог взять в толк, почему меня бросает в жар и в нос шибает горячим пустынным песком. 

Тонкий силуэт младшей Таргариен в свете уличных фонарей казался нереальным. Она подошла ко мне, присела на корточки рядом, и я снова почувствовал ее горьковатый запах. 

— Какую дрянь ты куришь, Джек! — сказала она, отмахиваясь от дыма тонкой рукой. Совсем девчонка.

Потом она наклонилась ко мне и аккуратно поцеловала в губы. 

— Ты хоть раз целовалась до этого? — спросил я, когда сумел выдавить из себя хоть слово.

Она рассмеялась.

— У тебя колючая щетина. Поцелуй меня еще раз. 

Я снова послушался. 

Мы поднялись наверх, и мне впервые стало стыдно за убогую обстановку. 

— Бывшая жена вывезла все ценное, — сказал я, проводя Дени через практически пустую гостиную. 

— Ну, кровать она не вывезла, надеюсь, — ответила она, переступая через пустые бутылки.

«Лучше бы вывезла», — подумал я, пропуская ее в спальню. 

— Белье не очень свежее, извини. 

— Заткнись, Джек, — засмеялась она, и толкнула меня на кровать. Потом залезла сверху и стащила с себя майку, показывая ребра, плоский живот и маленькие, ровно по руке, груди с торчащими темными сосками. 

— Ты цыпленок, — прошептал я, притянув ее к себе, и снова целуя в губы. 

Она расстегнула мою рубашку и провела горячими руками по груди и животу. Потом, извиваясь, вылезла из узких штанов.

— Давай, не тормози. Надеюсь, ты не настолько пьян, что… 

Я встал и стащил с себя одежду, тоже отчаянно надеясь, что не настолько. 

Теперь уже она лежала на серых простынях, чистая, словно только рожденный младенец. 

Она раздвинула ноги и непристойно подпрыгнула на кровати, дразня меня. 

— Кто учил тебя так себя вести, дитя? — сказал я. — Насмотрелась порно-фильмов брата?

— Мой брат смотрит только гей-прон, — её голос вдруг стал глубоким, словно у взрослой женщины. Она обняла меня ногами за шею, и я поцеловал белесый пушок у нее на лобке.  
Она была горькая на вкус. И сладкая в тоже время. Миндальное пирожное. 

— Ох, Джек, — простонала она, хватая меня за плечи. — Иди, иди скорее...

Я навис над ней в полной боевой готовности и, чертов придурок, задал самый глупый вопрос в своей жизни.

— Почему ты даешь мне? Зачем?

В ее глазах полыхнуло красным:

— Идиот, — сказала она.

— Не стану возражать, — сказал я, упав на кровать рядом с ней. — Извини.

— Дай мне сигарету.

— У меня дрянь.

— Дай.

Мы курили в постели. Рассказал ей пару бородатых анекдотов из полицейских будней — смеялась, словно не слышала их никогда раньше. 

— Ты хороший человек, Джек, — сказала она, прежде чем уйти. Дракон на ее шее подмигнул мне всеми тремя головами.

Ночью меня качало, словно на палубе корабля. Я слышал скрип досок и такелажа, чувствовал морскую соль на губах. Дени стояла передо мной, одетая в странное, почти невесомое платье — точно голая. Белые, слегка отросшие волосы трепал ветер. Её глаза сверкали гневом, а потом она размахнулась и дала мне пощечину. 

Я упал в песок, соль превратилась во вкус крови. Я лежал под палящем солнцем, и сверху прямо на меня спускался огромный черный дракон. Он опустил тяжелую лапу мне на грудь и раздавил ребра. А из пасти у него одуряюще несло гнилью.

Утром я проснулся...

Нет, все-таки нельзя сказать, что проснулся. С такого бодуна не просыпаются просто так. Пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве, помогая себе стенами, я добрался до раковины и полки с алкозельцером. 

Пока приходил в себя, вдруг вспомнил ее маленькие белые груди с темными ореолами. И плоский живот. И глаза... 

Алкозельцер на вкус показался миндальным пирожным. 

Я встал, нашел телефон и набрал номер, который она оставила. Ответил ее чокнутый братец. 

Уже в метро по дороге на встречу в бесплатной газете я прочитал, что русский миллиардер Дрогович подарил своей невесте из старинного рода роскошную квартиру, гору побрякушек с бриллиантами и белый Астон Мартин. 

И только тут я вспомнил, что вкус миндальных пирожных — это вкус цианида.


End file.
